


Perks of Dating a Firebender

by oops_lol



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Katara being grateful, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Post-Canon, Smut, Spooning, Zuko being a good boyfriend, mostly over the clothes tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oops_lol/pseuds/oops_lol
Summary: Katara and Zuko are courting at the Fire Nation palace. Katara skips out on dinner because she is having terrible period cramps. Zuko goes to check on her and offer some help and that's how we got here.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 207





	1. Let Me Help

**Author's Note:**

> Smuttish one-shot. Maybe it will go in a bigger multi-chapter fic, but for now just this. Also no specific age, but they're legal adults. Enjoy!

Katara was in her rooms curled up in bed trying (and failing) to sleep away her cramps, when a knock sounded at the door. She got up with a groan, slightly annoyed at the interruption. As she walked to the door, she tightened the belt on her robe and fixed her slightly mussed hair.

“Zuko?” Katara was a bit surprised to see him at her door so late. It was after dinner, so he was no longer in his typical Fire Lord robes. Instead, his shaggy hair was down, and he was wearing his casual robes.

“Hey, sorry to bother you, I was just worried. You skipped dinner, so I just wanted to know if everything was alright.” Zuko said with a concerned expression on his face. He also wanted to be sure that they were alright, but he didn’t mention that.

“Oh, yea it’s nothing serious, I just...have cramps and stuff.” She said, blushing slightly before groaning at another stab of pain from her abdomen. 

“What stuff?” At her groan of pain, Zuko only became more worried. 

“You know, uhh girl stuff,” seeing his confused yet still determined state, she continued with a huff, “like the stuff that comes once a month…?”

Understanding bloomed on Zuko’s face, “oh...OH...well, have you tried using your healing water to ease the pain?”

They heard a movement down the hallway, and knowing this conversation would not end too soon, Katara ushered Zuko into her room. She didn’t want any eavesdropping and subsequent palace rumors about him visiting her rooms at night. She closed the door behind him and turned to him with an eyebrow raised. 

“Yes, of course, but it can’t help with issues like this. There’s nothing broken or that needs healing. It’s just a symptom of my period that I have to deal with.” She said, eyes widening when she realized she mentioned her period aloud. Zuko, however, was unshaken by her admission. 

“Okay, wait, I’m sorry, aren’t you- I don’t know- _uncomfortable_ talking about this? I mean, Sokka, Aang, or any other guy I know probably would have run off already.” She shook him from his thoughts, presumably trying to find a solution to her monthly issue. 

“Oh, well I mostly grew up around my mom, Azula and her friends, and then I dated Mai for a little while, so I guess I’m used to being around this stuff,” Zuko said before adding with a blush, “and, you’re...my girlfriend, so I wanna help.” 

Katara smiled at his admission, “Zuko, that’s so sweet,” she reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she added with a bittersweet look, “but, I don’t think there’s much you can do. I took a hot bath earlier to help the cramps, but I can’t stay in there all week.” 

“Wait, the hot water helps?” 

“Yea, the heat is soothing.” 

Zuko’s eyes lit up with realization. “Well, I _am_ a firebender, so maybe I can help.”

“How?” 

“I can control my body heat, so you know…” Zuko gestured with his hands, “I could heat my hands up enough that it will help, but also won’t burn you.” 

Katara gasped, “Zuko, that’s brilliant!” 

He smiled confidently, “Thanks,” he held his hands out, saying, “so, where does it hurt?”

“Right around, uh—”

“You can just- take them and put them where you need it.”

After a moment of awkward fumbling, Katara brought Zuko’s hands to her lower abdomen. Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath, channelling his inner fire and controlling his heat. 

His eyes flew open when he heard Katara moan in relief, “Oh Zuko, that feels so good.” Zuko was dumbstruck, blushing furiously at the implications of her words. 

Katara opened her eyes suddenly, saying, “Can I use you for a little while? This is _such_ a relief after being uncomfortable for days. Hmm, but we should probably get more comfortable….” Zuko, still speechless, was now being dragged to her bed. 

“Wha-What are you doing?” Zuko had finally snapped back into the present, now watching Katara climb into her bed, pulling him with her. 

“Well, if we’re gonna do this, I don’t want to just stand all awkward and uncomfortable, do you?” She said matter-of-factly. 

“No, I guess not.” 

“Okay, then, so come get in bed.” 

“Are—are you sure—” Zuko asked, still standing awkwardly next to the bed.

“Yes, of course. Now, come hold me,” Katara was already laying down on her side facing away from Zuko, and she turned her head towards him, adding sweetly, “please?” 

“Okay,” Zuko finally climbed into bed behind Katara, lying down on his side facing her way, but he stopped a few inches away from her, unsure how close she wanted him. 

“Ugh, fine I’ll come to you,” she said, shifting backwards and closing the last few inches between them, “put your arms around me,” she directed. 

Zuko wrapped both arms around her, and she brought his hands to their desired place. “There, now we can be comfortable and you can help me,” she said happily. 

“Thank you for helping me, by the way,” she said after a moment. 

“No problem,” Zuko mumbled, now concentrating on regulating and controlling his body heat. 

“Mmm, that really does feel nice,” Katara wiggled around, trying to move even further into the Zuko’s warmth. 

Zuko suddenly moved his hands to her hips, holding her in place and keeping her from moving any further, “I’m gonna need you to stop moving.”

“Why?” 

“Uh, just— trust me.” Zuko said, hoping they could just move past this before she noticed his issue. 

“But why—” Katara’s question was cut off by a gasp when she accidentally brushed up against his erection.

Zuko dropped his head to her shoulder, groaning in embarrassment, “ugh, I’m sorry.” 

“No, no, it’s okay. _I'm_ sorry,” she said quickly, “I won’t move anymore, okay?” She directed his hands back to her lower abdomen, hoping to move on from this intensely embarrassing and awkward moment for the both of them. 

“C’mon, you said you wanted to help, right?” she said, turning slightly towards him with a smile, trying to get him to move past his embarrassment.

“Yea,” he mumbled into her shoulder. After a moment, he began taking deep breaths, trying to relax and concentrate on his inner fire. He was unknowingly breathing right onto Katara’s neck, causing a shiver to run down her spine. 

“You okay?” He asked, noticing her sudden discomfort. 

“Mhmm, I’m fine.” She said, voice pitched a little higher than usual.

When his hands began to heat up again, Katara basked in the comfort they brought, “ugh, if I knew you could do this, we would have gotten together a lot sooner.” Zuko laughed, tightening his arms around her and bringing her closer. 

They settled into a comfortable silence. Katara was finally feeling the pain from her cramps ebb away with the consistent warmth of Zuko. He was happy to know he could be of help. Both enjoyed the closeness and the chance to relax in each other’s presence without the lingering stares of servants or courtiers. Katara fell asleep to the sound of Zuko’s even breaths and warmth surrounding her. Zuko buried his face in her hair, breathing in her jasmine hair wash mixed with another scent that was distinctly _Katara_. Eventually, both fell into a light sleep.


	2. Let me thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple wake up after a good nap, and things heat up from there....

After some time, Katara woke up feeling better than she had all week. She shifted slightly, moving her arm out from underneath her side, and she felt Zuko’s arms tighten around her. Feeling playful, she continued moving until Zuko was roused from his slumber. 

Voice rough, he mumbled, “Katara, you’re moving again.”

“And?”

“Do you want a repeat of earlier?” 

Thinking of the earlier thrill when she felt Zuko against her, she replied, “maybe I do.”

“What?” Zuko was now fully awake, and another part of him had begun to wake up. He was shifting to move his hands to Katara’s hips before she grabbed them, holding them in place.

“Zuko, let me thank you,” Katara said, her hips now moving rhythmically over his front, causing a groan to slip from his lips. 

“What— you don’t have to thank me,” Zuko said, voice slightly strained and mind struggling to catch up when all he wanted was to sink into the pleasure he was fighting.

“I know, but I _want_ to,” Katara said with a sultry edge to her tone that Zuko had never heard before, causing him to groan again and shift his hips slightly towards her. 

“If you want me to stop, just tell me.” She added after a moment, feeling desire growing within her. 

“Mmm,” Zuko moaned into her shoulder. 

“What?” 

“ _Don’t stop_ ,” Zuko growled, moving a hand to her hips to direct her movements. 

Katara reached a hand back and grabbed ahold of Zuko’s hair, pulling him in closer. He laved hot kisses along her neck leading up to her ear, where he nibbled. Katara gasped, leaning further into him. The attention to her neck was increasing her arousal, but she needed more. 

Katara grabbed his hands and brought them tentatively—a small part of her still shy—towards her chest, whimpering, “Zuko, _please_.”

He complied, massaging her breasts, both groaning at this new territory between the two. She bit her lip and increased the pressure of her hips against him. The insistent feeling of his hardness pressing against her backside made her want to feel even more of Zuko on her. When he bit down on the juncture between her neck and shoulder, dragging his teeth, Katara whined. Every touch, lick, and kiss from him went straight to the throbbing between her legs, causing her skin to prickle. She couldn’t take anymore of what only amounted to sweet torture for her. 

“Kiss me,” she pleaded breathlessly. Zuko turned her towards him, immediately pressing his lips to hers while pulling her leg over his hips. Katara pulled at his tunic, trying to bring him closer. Zuko took the hint, shifting on top of her. She relished the friction of him finally easing the ache between her legs, knowing that there were only a few layers of clothing between them. 

Katara kissed him with a newfound hunger, running a hand through his hair. Zuko licked at her lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth to him, both moaning as they deepened the kiss. He ran a hand up her side, reaching up and massaging a breast, which had become uncovered in all of their tossing and turning. Katara writhed when his thumb brushed over her nipple, subconsciously pulling him in closer. 

Zuko loved watching Katara lose control because of him, and he wanted to see her come undone. He licked at her bottom lip and sucked on it while tweaking her nipple. When she threw her head back with a gasp, he ran his tongue down her neck, moaning at the taste of her. He bit down on her collarbone before soothing it with his tongue, Katara’s soft cry turning into a moan. 

As he dragged his mouth lower, past her collarbone, he slowed down, waiting for any hint to stop. Katara writhed in frustration, begging through gritted teeth. He ghosted his lips past her nipple before tentatively flicking his tongue out. She gasped, a shiver running down her spine at this entirely new sensation, “oh, shit….” she muttered breathlessly.

He fully latched on, the overwhelming sensitivity of his hot, wet mouth on her breast causing her to cry out. He experimented between flicking his tongue and swirling it around her nipple, wanting to see what got the biggest reaction. She arched her back into his mouth, moaning. Zuko felt her nails digging in his back as she struggled to contain her sounds.

His hand shifted to her other breast, leaving it unforgotten. Katara’s hand tightened in his hair, holding him to her chest. He groaned around her breast in response, biting her nipple and pulling slightly. “Spirits, Zuko,” she whimpered, almost as if she were begging for mercy. Zuko grinded his hips into hers, sending a jolt of pleasure through her and finally pushing her over the edge. Her head fell back as she tensed, gasping and moaning softly. 

Zuko was entranced watching her writhe and shudder beneath him. When he felt her relax, he kissed his way back to her lips. “Agni, Katara, that was so hot,” he rasped against her lips before kissing her. He rolled his hips into hers, his desire mounting after watching her. 

Emboldened by his statement, Katara wanted to see just how much she could affect Zuko. She fully wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer and undulating her hips under his. Tightening her hand in his hair, she lightly raked her nails against his scalp. He suppressed a groan, kissing her more intensely. She nipped his bottom lip and pulled him back slightly by his hair, teasingly licking at his lips when he tried to kiss her again. “I wanna see you, too,” she said with half-lidded eyes, quirking an eyebrow playfully. She laid kisses along his jaw, trailing up towards his ear, breaking eye-contact before she lost confidence. His eyes widened briefly, surprised—and incredibly turned on—by her brazen attitude. 

Since their courtship began not long ago, they rarely had time alone. Both had many responsibilities, and the time they did get together was often accompanied by servants or other guests. They did manage to steal away from prying eyes a few times. However, they had never come this far in any of their time together, and he had certainly never heard her say _anything_ like this. 

“Mmm, I can feel you against me,” she moaned, licking the shell of his ear and running a hand under his shirt. She dragged her nails up his spine causing him to shudder in response. Zuko swore. His hand tightened on her hip, trying to ground himself against the overwhelming sensation of _her_.

“Zuko,” she moaned quietly in his ear, “I can’t wait to feel you inside me—AH!” Her words were cut off by a surprised cry as Zuko bucked against her, giving her a taste of what to expect when they finally go all the way. 

“Oh, f-fuck, Katara,” he groaned, finally pushed over the edge by her words. Katara smiled triumphantly to herself as she felt him tremble against her, panting into the crook of her neck. She kissed behind his ear as he caught his breath. 

After a few moments, Katara laughed to herself. “Well, I _definitely_ feel better, so thank you for that,” she said, breaking the silence and hopefully keeping things from becoming awkward. Zuko huffed a laugh, nipping at her shoulder in retaliation.

When he finally relaxed against her, he nuzzled into her neck. Katara ran a hand through Zuko’s hair as he laid soft kisses along her neck, both relaxing in each other’s arms. They sat like that for a few minutes before Zuko reluctantly pulled away from her embrace. He helped her readjust her robe, blushing when he noticed the marks he had left on her. He moved to sit at the edge of the bed, trying to fix his clothes and hair, which had become mussed. She sat up, realizing he was planning to leave. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I gotta change clothes.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Uh, ’cause...I’m...eh...gross.” He said with a wince, his eyes flicking down towards his lap, which he was currently adjusting with slight discomfort. 

She was momentarily confused before blushing in realization. “Well, are you coming back?” She asked with obvious hope in her voice.

“I don’t know, I’m already risking it leaving your room this late, I don’t want to get caught _entering_ your room at night.”

“What? Is the _Firelord_ scared of getting into trouble?” She teased. 

“No,” he narrowed his eyes at her, “I just don’t want Uncle making any insinuations and having another session of ‘the talk’ with me.” He mumbled before adding suddenly when the thought struck him. “And what about Sokka, how do you think he would react if he found out? Or your father?!” His eyes widened at the thought.

“They’re all the way back at the South Pole, how would they even find out?” 

“Suki tells Sokka everything, and this would be too good for her to skip out on.” He said matter-of-factly. She groaned in response, knowing he wasn’t wrong.

“Ugh, fine. I’ll talk to Suki, and if Sokka or my Dad finds out, well, it’s none of their business anyway. After all, we’re officially courting, is it really so bad to be seen leaving my rooms?” She asked, slightly hurt, even though she knew this wasn’t necessarily about her. 

“N-no, I guess not. I just don’t want to risk any negative scrutiny from your family or your tribe. I don’t want them to think I don’t respect you or I’m just using you or something…” He grumbled, looking away.

She crawled over to where he was sitting at the corner of the bed, kneeling next to him. 

She asked calmly, “Do you respect me?”

He whipped his head towards her, shooting her an incredulous look, “Wha—of course, I do!” 

She smiled softly, draping her arms around his shoulders, “Good, now that we’ve got that cleared up, you don’t have to worry about that,” seeing that he was about to protest she added, “and you and I both know my family likes and trusts you. It’s _our_ relationship, we can do what we want, and if I want to spend more time with you, then that’s perfectly fine,” she added proudly.

She could tell by the look on his face that he was close to conceding, he just needed a little bit more convincing. 

She tightened her arms around him. “C’mon, I know you sleep better with me next to you because I do, too. _And_ I know you’ve had difficulty sleeping lately,” at his questioning look, she added, “I could see the dark circles under your eyes, and you’ve been more on edge lately,” seeing that he was satisfied with her response, she continued, “And if you’re so worried about ‘being caught,’ you can slip out of here before anyone’s even up. After all, you do ‘rise with the sun.’” She quoted back to him, laughing lightly when he visibly cringed at the memory. “This could be good for both of us.” She nuzzled his neck, lightly dragging her lips in hopes of convincing him. 

“Yea….okay.” He said finally.

“Really? Great!” She said happily, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

She walked with him to the door. “So, you’re coming back?” She asked once more, smiling hopefully at him.

“Of course,” he said, returning her smile and pulling her in for a soft kiss. When he saw the happiness bloom on her face, any worry about the risks were forgotten. He wanted to be with her, too. Screw what everyone else thought. 

Before opening the door to leave, he turned to her, “Oh, um how many more days do you have left for your period?” He asked, trying to come off as nonchalant. 

She grinned, knowing exactly why he was asking, “About two more days. Why do you ask?”

He stuttered, trying and failing to think up a proper response, but she cut him off with a kiss. “It’s okay. Me, too.” She said, blushing at her admission.

He smiled at her before turning to leave. Fifteen minutes passed before she heard a noise at her balcony. She immediately drew water from the basin in her room, ready to fight whatever intruder was there. When the intruder saw her stance through the windows, he immediately lit a small flame in his palm, lighting his face in the dark— _Zuko_. She dropped her stance, walking to open the doors while muttering to herself, “idiot.” 

He thanked her while he walked in, as if this was a normal everyday occurrence. “So you were really that worried about getting caught that you snuck around your _own_ palace?!” 

“Uh, yea.” He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “I wasn’t lying about not wanting to be seen, and I thought I could use the practice.”

“In what? Scaring the crap out of me?” She asked, slightly exasperated and annoyed at his nonchalance. 

“No, stealth. It’s important to have that skill on hand.” 

She looks at him for a moment, eyebrows raised, before scoffing.

“What?” 

“Oh, nothing. I’m just rethinking this whole courtship thing.” 

“Oh, really? Weren’t you _begging_ me to come to your rooms not too long ago?” He had a smug grin on his face.

Without a good rebuttal, she went with the tried and true, “shut up,” pulling him into a kiss before he could call her out. Remembering that they were alone, she deepened the kiss. He seemed to be thinking the same thing, as he pulled her in closer, tangling a hand in her hair for a better angle. The kiss heated up quickly, with Katara wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him. When he felt her roll her hips against his, he finally pulled back with a groan, dropping his head on her shoulder.

“We should stop,” He said, panting slightly.

She snickered at his defeated tone, even though she was sad they had to stop, too. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

As they settled under the covers, Zuko was surprised when Katara turned towards him.

“You know, my lower back hurts, too, do you think you could help with that?” 

With her direction, he found the problem area and heated his hands to soothe the ache. Now facing him, she had one arm draped over him and their legs tangled up, her head buried in the crook of his neck. Zuko, with his arms wrapped around her, was once again amazed at how well they fit together.

“You really want to be as close to me as possible, huh?” Zuko asked, a bit of wonder in his tone. 

Katara pushed back slightly, mistaking his question as annoyance. “Oh, sorry, am I too close—” 

Zuko cut her off, immediately tightening his arms around her and pulling her back in, “No, no I didn’t say that. I was just wondering.”

Katara smiled to herself, reveling in the comfort of being in his arms. “Maybe I do. And I really do have a backache….another side-effect,” she mumbled.

“Well, if you ever need me, I’ll help you.” He said after a moment.

She kissed his neck softly in response, “Thank you.”

Despite wanting to stay awake and enjoy the presence of each other, both fell asleep quite fast, sleeping better than either has for a while. 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is legit a month later, and I apologize for taking so long. I kept changing/adding things, and I really didn't want to post something that came off rushed and crappy. Anyway, here it is! Also, I support the head canon that Zuko is low-key into biting😙....I hope y'all like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter will bring the sexy vibes. This is my first fanfic that I am posting, so I hope y'all like it! I plan on writing more Zutara fanfics in the future, so any kudos or comments will mean the world to me!


End file.
